Madeline the First once upon a princess
by blossom2013
Summary: What happens when a Parisian girl auditions to be Disney's latest princess?
1. Chapter 1

Co-Authoring Smile-I'mTheEndOfAllThatYouSee

"And that's all there is," the narrator declared. "There isn't any more."

"That's a wrap, people!" The director yelled. "Strike the set!"

It had been a good run, but _Madeline_ had reached its end. After a great wrap, the cast said their final goodbyes and departed. The star, Madeline Jones, a seven-year-old girl with bright gray eyes and short brown hair with locks that cascaded down unevenly, was walking off the set with her friend, twelve-year-old actress Sugar Dimples. Sugar Dimples was only her stage name which originated from her cute little dimples and a personality as sweet as sugar in addition to her almost sugar-white hair. Her real name was Katelyn McCoy.

"Sugar, you look happy about something," Madeline noted. "What is it?"

"My mom found a good movie for you to audition for," Sugar told her.

"Really?" Madeline gasped. "What's the role?"

"It's for a movie called _Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess_," Sugar declared. "It's for the role of Princess Sofia, the main character."

"Wow!" Madeline sighed. "A princess."

"I wanted to audition, but they needed someone smaller and about your age," Sugar said, "so my mom thought of you."

"Do you really think I can do it?" Madeline asked. "I never played a princess before."

"Madeline, you starred in this show for three years," Sugar reminded her. "Not to mention two movies. So yeah, I do think you can do it."

"Well, let's go find your mom." Madeline declared. Sugar led Madeline outside the studio. After spending so much time in a dark room with only artificial lighting, the two girls instantly shielded their eyes from the bright sun.

Sugar's mother, who was waiting just outside the studio, saw the two girls and walked up to them.

"There you are, girls," She greeted them. She was a tall but healthy young woman in her early thirties. Her hair was nearly white just like her daughter's. "Madeline, did Sugar tell you about my little gift?"

"She sure did." Madeline smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Dimples." Although Dimples isn't Sugar's mother's last name, Madeline called her that because when she first met the woman at the tender age of five, she didn't know the name Dimples was part of a stage name and not a last name. So when Sugar introduced Madeline to her mother, Madeline called Mrs. McCoy Mrs. Dimples instead and the name stuck.

"Any time, darling," Mrs. Dimples chuckled. "The audition's tomorrow. I can come by and give you a lift if you like."

"Thank you very much." Madeline nodded.

* * *

The next day, Mrs. Dimples brought Madeline to a studio not far from the one where _Madeline _was shot. A lady, who looked to be in her late forties with graying brown hair, sat at the front desk of the studio's lobby. When she heard the sounds of footsteps, she looked up and greeted them.

"Hey, I'm here for the _Sofia the First Once Upon a Princess _auditions. I'm auditioning for Princess Sofia," Madeline said a little timidly.

The woman at the front desk smiled. "I recognize you! You're Madeline Jones. You were the star of _Madeline. _I love that show! I was so sad to see it go."

Feeling a little more confident from the woman's admiration, Madeline gratefully said, "Thank you. I'm gonna miss it, but it's time to move on."

"Well, you've chosen the right place!" She got up. "I'm Mrs. O'Hara. Come follow me, and I'll take you to the auditions."

"I'll be right here if you need me," Mrs. Dimples said.

"Ok."

As Mrs. O'Hara prattled on about the movie and _Madeline, _and a possible TV series to go along with the movie, Madeline listened intently, trying to gain as much information as she could for the role she was trying out. She knew that this was a Disney production which made Madeline very excited. She was a Disney fan and always wanted to be in a Disney show. ABC is nice, but Disney is where the fun is at.

"Here we are." Mrs. O'Hara held the door open for Madeline. It was a green room which really wasn't green. The walls were painted beige, and the ceiling was white. A few young girls her age sat watching the TV nearby while the other girls looked over their scripts. At the front of the room was the producer, a handsome young man with black hair gelled back. He was dressed in a very snazzy suit.

"Hello, Mr. DiMeo. We have another potential princess."

"Hi, I'm Madeline. I'm here to try out for the role of Princess Sofia."

"Hello, Madeline Jones. Nice to meet you." He held firmly shook Madeline's hand.

"I'm going back to the lobby," said Mrs. O'Hara. "It was nice meeting you. You'll have to give me your autograph some time."

"It was nice meeting you, too."

Mrs. O'Hara left, and Madeline gave Mr. DiMeo her resume.

Mr. DiMeo scanned over it. "Not a bad list, kid." The producer smiled. "Here's your script and audition number. Please wait with the others." Madeline pinned the number 21 on the front of her shirt and sat with several other prospective actresses around her age. Although they came in many different races and body shapes, their faces spoke the same thing – nervousness. And despite having done this plenty of times, Madeline felt the same thing.

She looked at the script and picked out a scene and practiced memorizing the lines. She had absolutely no problem when it came to memorization. It was partly why she excelled so well at school, but her stomach tingled, making it hard for concentration. Eventually, she gave up and watched the girls coming and leaving. However, it made her feel worse. As her number crept closer, the butterflies in Madeline's stomach went from a gentle flutter to a full on rapid flapping of wings. Luckily, Sugar decided to take this time to visit Madeline.

"Hey, Madeline."

Madeline bolted up in surprise to find her friend by the door. She smiled. "Hey Sugar. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing."

_Of course, _Madeline thought. _Leave it to Sugar to do that for me. _

"How did you get here? Mrs. Dimples never left the building."

"My aunt gave me a ride. So how are you feeling?"

"I feel really nervous. Even though I've auditioned in the past, I never get used to it."

Sugar said, "Madeline, don't worry. You feel nervous now, but once you get into the zone, it's like you become another person. Do you have your script?"

Madeline waved it in the air. "Yeah."

"Then I'll help you practice."

"Thanks Sugar."

The two girls practiced for what seemed like hours when it was really only like minutes so it surprised Madeline when it was her time already.

"Number 21?" a woman in a gray dress suit holding a file and sporting a headset with a microphone near her mouth.

"Yeah?" she said, the butterflies coming back after being distracted by Sugar's practice session.

"It's your turn."


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the Audition

Madeline followed the woman in the gray dress suit into a studio set. One was made to look like the inside of a princess's bedroom – a very large pink room with a canopy bed, a window sill seat, and a small table with chairs. There was one set made to look like the inside of an eighteenth century classroom, and another set that was like the inside of a grand dining hall. From the script Madeline read, she knew that the movie took place in other locations, so she guess that the other sets were outdoor sets. She admired the ones before her until the producer brought back her attention.

"Hi Madeline!" said Mr. DiMeo. He flashed his pearly whites.

Madeline noticed that the woman must have left. She also saw a man next him. It was hard to pick out details because of the lack of light (she noticed that he wore glasses), but she guess that he was the director. She remembered his name Jamie Mitchell

Madeline nervously said, "Hello everyone."

James said, "Okay Madeline can you said a few lines from our new movie please? I'll play the role of the other characters."

Madeline said, "Sure." Then Madeline looked through the script and picked a scene near the beginning of the movie. She took a few seconds to get into character. When Madeline opened her mouth, she was no longer Madeline but Princess Sofia. "'Hey there!'" Madeline-now-Princess-Sofia excitedly greeted.

"Good morrow, Sofia," James said. It was less acting the role of Princess Amber and more just reading off the script.

"'Great morrow, Prince James! Princess Amber, I am so excited we're sisters!'" Princess Sofia squealed.

"Very nice. Now will you please sing the first verse and refrain of the song 'I'm Not Ready to Be a Princess,'" James said.

"Ok," Madeline said, quickly stepping out of the role of Princess Sofia for a second. To her acting was like having Multiple Personality Disorder. She could take on any role and breathe life into it, becoming a new person with a new personality, history, and secrets, and then become herself again just as easily. When the music started playing, Madeline slid into the role of Princess Sofia and sang:

_"Everything seems crazy big_

_And I'm feeling unsteady_

_Mom says I'll be just fine_

_But I don't think I'm ready_

_New school, new friends, new family_

_And a ball where they want me to dance_

_I'm just a little girl from a small, small town_

_In this world I don't stand a chance_

_"I'm not ready to be a princess_

_I don't have what it takes_

_I'm too short for gowns, I look bad in crowns_

_And I'm gonna make a bajillion mistakes_

_I'm too average to be a princess_

_I respectfully refuse_

_I don't know the rules, I don't want the jewels_

_And these feet were made for comfortable shoes"_

The music stopped playing, and James said, "That's enough. Thank you for trying out. We'll call you in a week to let you know if you got the part or not."

"Good luck!" Mr. DiMeo said.

Princess Sofia became Madeline. "Thank you," Madeline said and exited where she entered. She found Sugar still waiting in the green room.

"How'd it go?" Sugar asked.

"I think I did really well." Madeline smiled.

Sugar playfully punched Madeline in the arm. "See? I told you, you'll do fine."

"Thanks for all your help, Sugar. Now I just have to wait and see."

"Waiting's the worst." Sugar groaned. "But it makes getting the part all the more satisfying."

A week later while Madeline was watching TV, the phone rang. Her mother picked up the phone so Madeline ignored it until her mother called, "Madeline?"

Madeline paused the TV, "Yes?"

"Phone call for you."

Madeline ran to her mother and grabbed the phone. "Yes?"

"Is this Madeline?"

Madeline gulped. She knew this call will decide her fate. She nervously answered, "Yes?"

"I'm Mr. DiMeo. I'm here to let you know that you got the part for Princess Sofia."


End file.
